The blond, the brunette and the redhead
by sadie003
Summary: Halloween bash of the year: Warning- may contain magical brownies, a big stuffed bear, and multiple superheeroes.


Author: sadie003  
Disclaimer: no GW characters or innocent children were harmed in the making of this story.  
Summary: Halloween bash of the year: Warning- may contain magical brownies, a big stuffed bear, and multiple superheeroes.

* * *

In the kitchen Quatre just finished putting the last batch of chocolate brownies or 'pile of mud' as it said on the box in the oven. "That was hard work," he sighed in relief as he looked around and saw all his hard work cooling on the counters. "Now all I have to do is put the Gummy worms on them and they will be ready for tonight." So Quatre went to the cupboard where he stashed the little creepy crawlies and notice they were missing.

"Hey what up?!" Yelled Duo as he entered the room, making a strange little 'cool' sign with his fingers as a greeting to Quatre.

"Must you make such a big commotion when you enter a room Duo?"

"Jeeze I'm sorry… I didn't realize your panties were in a twist. I'll leave then." Duo said with a certain amount of sarcasm that Quatre didn't know if he was joking or not. Quatre then started to cry . Duo was so shocked he didn't know what else to say but, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... do you need help?" Quatre explained to him that he needed to finish the brownies but he couldn't find the gummy worms and didn't have time to buy more. Duo assured him he would fix everything and told Quatre to go get his costume.

Quatre left the kitchen and shook his head. Some people were just so easy to fool.

* * *

"Stupid Relena and the whole 'let's make our own costumes.'" cursed Heero as he tried to put the piece of thread in the needle hole, which seemed to get smaller and smaller. "I'm never going to get this, maybe I should tie a leaf around my waist and say I went as Adam. Better yet maybe I can convince Relena to go as Eve… GUNDAM NEEDLE! I wouldn't be in this position if someone didn't stuff gummy worms in my sewing machine." He cut off his inner monologue when the door to his room opened. Better not let it be known that he talked to himself more than he talked to everyone else in total.

"Heero I'm done my costume what about you?" Sung Relena as she skipped into the room wearing a poofy dress like costume with a bird wand in her hand.

"What are you suppose to be Relena... little bow peep?"

"No. I'm Sakura from Card Captor Sakura duh! Isn't this costume so kawaii?" Relena smiled.

"Uh… yeah. By the way, I don't have a costume so I guess I can't go." Heero sighed, trying to sound disappointed. "I guess I'll have to watch movies with Wufei this year."

"Why don't be silly, I made a costume for you to wear just in case this happened Heero… somehow I knew it would. You can come get it later, I just have to put some finishing touches on it." She turned to leave the room, looking frighteningly cheerful in her colorful dress. "Oh and incidentally Heero, you're trying to get the thread in on the wrong end of the needle."

* * *

"Mission accepted dun dun dun dun dun dun ... " Duo was looking through the kitchen for a substitute gummy-worm-looking-thing. He knew where the Gummy worms were but couldn't get them back, so the mission impossible theme humming made him feel happier about the situation. So happy he didn't hear Trowa and Wufei walk in the room. "Dun dun dun dun dun."

"What are you doing?" Wufei snarled, looking irritated by the humming and life in general.

"Dun dun dun… looking for something special to put in the brownies," replied Duo.

The both made a note not to eat brownies with Duo's definition of 'special.' As likely as not they'd find themselves drugged.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BE KERO!!!??" Heero yelled in shock. Well, in horror. Ok, he just yelled. Relena didn't look very nonplussed about the whole mannerism.

"Yes. Noin was supposed to be but she can't come. You are better suited for this costume anyway. Now I have my two guardians looking after me." Relena smiled.

"Hn... wait a minute, two?"

"Yes, didn't I tell you Zechs is going as Yue".

"How come he gets the cool costume and I'm stuck with an overgrown teddy bear?"

"I find teddy bears very kinky you know." Relena blushed. She hoped that she could convince Heero to go. It would be a shame for his mind to be wasted by wufei's sexist idea of a good movie. "Heero, just get ready and come down stairs. The party's about to start."

He just stood there for a moment, one word circling through his mind. Kinky?

* * *

The guests started to arrive all in costume. None of them were as unique as Zech's, Relena's, and Heero's joined outfits. Heero was boiling in the Kero costume. It would be the end of him if anyone realized he come as a stuffed bear. To the rest of the people other than Relena, he was watching movies with Wufei. Heero thought everything would go well until Zech's started talking to him weirdly. At first it was small things like "nice costume" but Heero was starting to get scared. He tried to tell Zech's to screw off but the big Kero head stopped people from being able to understand him. "That costume looks nice on you ...I bet it would look better on my bedroom floor." That was the last straw, Heero couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and with a snap of the wrist he had a gun pointed at Zech's head.

"What are you doing?" Shrieked Zechs.

Some of the guests yelled "Kero has a gun, duck for cover."

Heero then yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm in love with Relena I'm not gay". Guests all around him were confused. From outside the costume it sounded like he said 'I love Relena. I'm gay.'

Zech's face showed extreme disappointment and he looked Kero in the eye and said, "Well Noin, I'm sorry to hear that. After all we have been through and I didn't know, I couldn't see the signs… if you are gay I will just have to have a sex change!!"

Heero then took off the Kero head and stared in the eyes of poor sexually confused Zechs. The look on Zechs face looked like pure pained torture so Heero put his gun away. Zechs looked disappointed, probably wishing he had been shot.

Heero then went upstairs to change, and that's when Relena noticed two other gundam pilots fighting between themselves about having the same costume. To her shock and pleasure she noticed that Trowa and Quatre were both dressed as Heero.

"Relena tell Trowa my version of the costume is better. Look, I even tried to dye my hair brown like Heero's… but it turned red." Quatre said. "It's better than Trowa's though. I mean, his idea of Heero's tangle is three giant horns on the top of his head."

"It's the gel."

"Heero doesn't wear gel!"

Trowa looked almost shocked, as if he had never heard of someone not using styling products in their hair. Then he smirked. "Omae wa korusu. Chilling, isn't it."

Relena sweat dropped and thought she could quickly yet silently slip away through the doors when all of a sudden Duo burst through them. He also was wearing a Heero costume. "Someone cut my hair… OH MY GOD SOMEBODY CUT MY HAIR!!!" Duo yelled. Everyone gasped at Duo…his hair was well loved by all.

"Who did it Duo?" asked Relena as she noticed how close it looked to the real Heero's hair.

"I did. Just to look like Heero for this party. I almost thought I did it for nothing." He stared at Quatre and Trowa. "You know how Heero only has three pairs of clothes? Well I was in his room and noticed his extra clothes were gone, and so I thought he was watching movies with Wufei there was no hope for me.. and I had already cut my hair! It was so horrifying."

"Duo that's terrible, but why do you have Heero's clothes on now?"

"I dug in his clothes hamper and there they were. I quickly fabreezed them and had to dive into the TV room to avoid Heero." Duo then smirked, while everyone else was still wincing at the fabreeze comment. "And that's not all… Wufei was in there watching a Walk to Remember. Can you believe he was watching a chick flick?"

"Duo when you cut your hair, I think it damaged your brain." Quatre said.

"Rele you must save me … he's after me." Just as Relena started to think that Duo was delusional, Wufei burst through the doors and started yelling about injustice and stupid coward running away. He then grabbed Duo's hair and a wig popped off. His long braid fell to his waist.

"Well Well Well. Did you hear about the blond, the brunette and the redhead who came to a party dressed as Heero?" Wufei smirked.

"One problem, I'm not blond." Trowa answered. Somehow he hadn't gotten the point of the joke. It was now Heero's turn to come through the doors. He made more of a commotion because he was only in his silk smiley face boxers. He turned and saw his clothes on Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. He pulled out his gun just as the doorbell rang. Instead of shooting he went and answered the door to find little kids at the porch with their bags open.

The kids were so scared by the anger in Heero's eyes that one pooped himself and started to cry. Heero then bent over, eye level to them and said " Make My Day…and give me one good reason not to give it to you." The kids stared to Heero's hand where they saw his gun cocked and all. They then started run away when Heero started yelling and screaming. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU WANT YOUR TREAT!!!??" He then shot a brownie, hitting a kid in the head and making him fall.


End file.
